Wireless mobile and remote sensing communication systems generally utilize a base terminal and a remote terminal. The remote terminal is the transmitter and the base terminal is the receiver. The base terminal that receives data from the remote terminal typically has more energy, mass, and volume resources. The wireless communication channel between the remote terminal and base terminal varies over time due to various factors including mobility of either or both the remote terminal and base terminal (changes in range), interference, fading, variation in noise, variation in antenna pointing, or variation in polarization mismatch.
There is a need to provide systems and methods for improving the performance of wireless mobile and remote sensing communication systems.